User blog:Patchworks Inc/De-spell-opment 1: The Patch Batch
this thing! Characters *Charlie Djurisk *Classified AKA Class *Angeline Patchwork (Patchworks Inc) AKA Angie Notes *I will switch in between answering personally and through the OC's perspective. *Day 1: My answers are really weak ...because I literally know nothing about Harry Potter ; ___ ; By the way, the answers for this day are in the perspective of the OCs. *Day 2: From my perspective. *Day 3: From my perspective. *Day 4: From my perspective. Challenges Day 1: What Hogwarts House would you be sorted in? Charlie: Hogwarts? Harry Potter is for nerds, you loser. Class: Are dogs allowed in the houses? If not, I don't think I would be in a house anyways. Angie: Hufflepuff! I don't really know the difference between the houses? ...or how many there are? But, Hufflepuff sounds the most fun! Like fluffy and huggable and bouncy! I heard something about badgers, I think? Or was it grizzlies? Either way, they both sound fuzzy! Day 2: Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? Charlie doesn't have an individual figure he necessarily looks up to, but rather a specific group of people. Being extremely patriotic as is, he looks up to his country's armed forces. He admires the veterans he knows and sees them as role models. This boy would probably die for his country. Class TBA Angie TBA Day 3: Is your OC more flight or fight? Charlie most definitely more fight rather than flight. Always judging each other and picking on others, he's sure to start arguments and intentions simply by walking into a room. Class, hm... individually, he is more flight. He just tends to avoid people and conversations for as a whole. But, when it comes to his beloved dog, Baby, he will always fight for her. Any negative commentary or possible harms will be sure to be dealt with by Class. Angie doesn't want to fight with anyone, whether it be verbally or physically. With the exception of debate, which she actually enjoys immensely, and doesn't count it as a form of argument or fighting. When scared or frightened, she has a tendency to freeze and cover, or run away. While her honesty can start a few fights between her and her piers, it was almost never intentional. So, the answer would be, Angie is more flight than fight. Day 4: What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? Charlie's TBA Class's TBA I would have to say that Angie's most unique facial feature would be her eyes. Her silver, mismatched button eyes. They have various tiny chips here and there, as well as extremely old and worn black string holding them upon her face. She actually has horrible vision because one of her current button eyes was not ones she was originally made with. That's right, Angie managed to lose one of her button eyes, and, out of fear of landing herself in trouble, found a replacement as soon as possible. With her lack of vision while having only one eye, the new button she chose was not the same size as the one before, but noticably larger. This resulted in awful vision, and a considerable amount of discipline from Marg. Category:Blog posts